


过路魔

by nekopp



Category: Sono yoru no samurai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekopp/pseuds/nekopp
Summary: 木岛宏被过路魔附身或者说他自己就是过路魔





	过路魔

**Author's Note:**

> 路人x木岛  
> 强奸  
> 很脏  
> 最后有小林x木岛暗示  
> 写出来只图我鸡儿一爽

木岛宏的恶一向随心所欲没有由来。  
他站在红绿灯前，眼前是一个高大男人的背影和飞速掠过的车流，身后和身侧的人行道上都没有其他的行人。于是，木岛抬起脚，对着那个完全陌生的，连面孔都不知晓的男人，踹了下去，并没有太用力，好像只是试试看，看这样的话那个人会不会就这么死掉。这个男人被猛地前踹，差点失去了平衡跌到面前致命的车流里，但木岛并未施太多力，他自己的体重也多少起了些作用。这个无辜的男人晃了晃身子，在死亡面前，稳住了脚。他从侥幸存活的余悸中回过头来，看到站在自己身后低一头的木岛露出了漫不经心的笑容。  
这个小个子的混蛋男人，在昏黄的路灯下被映出了毛茸茸的无害感，但是笑容里却满是毫不掩饰的恶意。差点被害死的高大男人怒气瞬间就烧了起来，他宽大的手掌伸过来，擒住了还在幸灾乐祸的木岛的脖颈，平淡无奇的面孔上清楚的显露着怒意。木岛的空气和笑意一并被夺了去，他挣扎起来，这时才意识到眼前这个捏着自己喉管的男人，有多么的强壮和高大，他的胳膊伸长了也够不到对方的胸膛，钳着自己脖子的手掌和被踢打的两腿都像铁铸一般。原本无人的人行道不知何时远远的来了一群喝完酒的ol，嬉闹的声音比人先到。那男人明显地忌惮起来，但是却没有这么轻易放过木岛的意思。他用空着的另一只手臂圈住了木岛的上身，握着木岛脖颈的手掌转而上移，结结实实的封住了木岛的半张脸，不给他任何出声的机会，然后单手环起木岛，半抱半拖的把这个刚刚企图杀掉自己的混蛋挟进了旁边黑暗的巷子里。  
那人把木岛摔到垃圾箱旁的墙壁上，手掌又拷回了他的脖颈。木岛在剧烈撞击的疼痛和缺氧的眩晕中，努力睁着眼看向眼前的男人。这个差点被自己杀掉的陌生人，正气势汹汹的怀着明确的杀意捏紧自己喉管，巷口出洒进来的微弱灯光被巨大的垃圾箱挡了多半，勉强映出了男人面部的轮廓。  
木岛在被彻底的缺氧夺走意识前，想道：“这个男人长得好普通啊，如果不是我差点杀掉他，是绝对不会记得他的脸吧。”  
毫无征兆的，他们头顶上方突然出现了亮光，濒死的恶人和施暴的过路人一瞬间被无情的照亮，虽然即使只是三楼一户人家打开了灯，微不足道的光线和隐约有人的谈话声从窗户里泄下来，却足以照退刚刚暴起的怒火和杀意。在木岛死前的一刻，高大的男人倏然松开了手。他冷眼看着木岛一边像是被突然获得的空气呛到一样拼死的咳，一边像破麻袋般贴着墙壁滑下去跌倒在地。  
木岛没有良心，没有罪恶感，没有活着的价值，只是一个单纯的人渣，但是他却有一张很漂亮的脸。  
在死亡面前刹住了脚之后，高大的男人再一次的在杀人的死罪前停住了。他虽然没有消耗太多的体力，却无法抑制的急促呼吸和剧烈心跳着，他一边垂眼看着眼前这个两度都差点将自己拖入地狱的混蛋男人，一边浑身大汗淋漓，全都是没有温度的冷汗。满身的冷汗使他冷静，又使他怒火中烧。在头顶上光线的映照下，男人第一次认真的打量起来木岛的样子。这混蛋刚刚从重获呼吸的排斥反应中缓过劲来，正挣扎着从地面上爬起来坐起身。木岛的身体淹没在灯光探不到的黑暗中，唯独面孔和脖颈可以被恰好映清。  
木岛没有良心，没有罪恶感，没有活着的价值，只是一个单纯的人渣，但是他却有一张很漂亮的脸。  
在各种激烈情绪和冷静纠缠混杂的混乱中，盯着木岛浑身唯一泛着亮光的面孔的男人，硬了起来。他的冷静只够让自己不要对木岛下杀手，完全无法阻止住他拉下裤链，掏出性器的动作。他粗暴的伸手抓住了木岛不算长的头发，提着木岛的脑袋，自然而然顺理成章的，把自己的性器捅进了木岛为了呼吸而张开的口中。木岛的口腔因为刚刚的咳而充满了为咽净的唾液，湿润的很，男人另一手掐住木岛的下颌，强迫他撑开口唇，避免牙齿蹭到自己的性器。然后男人就像是操弄一个女人的肉穴一样，在木岛被迫的大张的口舌里，喉咙口，抽插起来，龟头毫不留情的戳着木岛的喉头，逼得他因为呕吐反应收紧喉咙时夹紧自己的前端。从窒息死的边缘逃回来的木岛异常的温顺，除了本能的肌肉反抗，他没有任何抵抗，顺从的任由陌生的男人腥臭的性器在自己的口里抽插搅动，神情异样的安详宁静，如果只看他的眼睛，会让人错以为他正在陷在什么美妙的清醒梦中。他这样的乖巧和安静，使他那张对于男人来说显得过于漂亮的面孔更加的迷人起来，奸着他嘴巴的男人垂头看着他，也不自觉的露出了沉迷的神色，腰上的攻势轻了一些，比起戳弄那不如女人紧致的喉头，男人转而对木岛薄薄的口腔壁产生了兴趣。被嘴巴里的龟头顶起来时，木岛的侧边脸颊就会明显的凸起一块来，像是一块罪恶的瘤，却让木岛的样子更加淫靡起来。  
男人在木岛嘴里作弄的快活没能持续太久，再又几次对木岛的喉咙戳弄几次以后，他明显感受到木岛从口腔深处里涌上了更多的液体。这家伙要真的吐了呢。男人一边想着，一边把自己的性器从木岛口里拔出。他刚把木岛的脸掰到另一边去，木岛就稀里哗啦的吐了一地。黑暗中立刻就弥漫起了恶心的味道，男人皱眉，但是下半身却并没有因此颓靡，还精神的挺立着。但是他也不想再把自己的鸡巴放进木岛刚刚满是呕吐物的嘴巴里，于是他转而伸手抓着木岛的腰带提起了他的屁股。木岛的脑袋蹭着墙壁，依旧断断续续的呕吐着，但是身后却已经连内裤都被剥掉了，不知耻的翘着光光的屁股，被男人握住有点窄小的腰胯提着。男人掰开木岛的臀瓣，向那处干燥的小穴啐进一口唾沫去，也不管吐准了没有，就提着硬着的性器，往里面挤进去。木岛的喉咙口还塞着不少呕吐物，他被突然的侵犯搞得痛得想要大叫，却被气管口的呕吐物狠狠的呛到，只能濒死一般的咳嗽，无法再顺畅的发出任何声音。  
于是木岛边咳边呕出自己喉咙里的呕吐物，身后还被男人毫不留情的强暴着，他此刻完全就是一个满是污物供人泄欲的肉便器。男人在木岛的屁股里没有插几下就要迎来高潮，他对射满木岛的肮脏屁股毫无兴趣，这混蛋的屁眼绝称不上紧致，怕不是曾经蹲过号子。在里面已经被好好玩过了。男人一边把木岛的正面翻过来，一边想着这样的脸，被玩过也是再正常不过。木岛的面孔就再次暴露在了并不明亮的灯光下，他的脸上沾了一些呕吐物和口水，在光线下色情的泛着光，明明就是个肮脏混蛋的人，但是眉眼唇鼻却都是令人恼火的漂亮，即使是这样狼狈的沾满污秽的样子，让人看了以后也只是更加的下身充血。男人的呼吸沉重起来，他因为木岛的脸勃起，却又因为嫌恶而不愿意碰木岛的面孔，他掰着木岛的肩头来使木岛勉强对着他的性器仰起脸，然后开始对着木岛几乎要昏过去的脸飞快的手淫，他没花多久就射了，喷射的白浊如他所愿的沾了木岛满脸，从头发到胡茬，这些在路灯下曾毛茸茸的透出过无害感的东西，现在都多少粘上了男人的精液，湿哒哒黏糊糊的垂下来。  
男人沉浸在莫大的愉悦和快感里，看着木岛被自己颜射的脸，享受着高潮的余韵。他在余光里瞟木岛的眼神倏然间变得凶恶起来，脑中是刚射精后的空白，身体自然做不出任何反应，他的手还握在自己的鸡巴上，然后他就眼睁睁的看着，挂了满脸自己精液的木岛突然暴起，张开咬住了自己的性器。  
“啊——————————！”  
男人捂着下身嚎叫着瘫倒在地，木岛提着裤子从地上站起来，胡乱的用袖子擦了擦自己的脸，然后踩着躺在地上惨叫的男人四肢间的空隙，抬脚跨过了他，像是跨过了一条不宽的水渠。  
木岛没有地方可去，木岛可以去的只有小林英明的家。小林英明的家就是他的家。  
于是木岛回家了。  
夜已经很深了，小林的女朋友已经睡了，只有小林还在静音看着无聊的深夜节目等待木岛。他被木岛急躁的敲门声从房内赶出来开门，一开门看到木岛沾满了各种体液的狼狈的脸。小林惊讶的失了声，他认出了那些在口水和血迹里混合的白色液体是精液。  
木岛的行动和他的恶意一样，没有由来，随心所欲。他走进玄关，听到小林在他身后轻声掩上了门，然后他转身，把满脸都是惊讶疑惑神情的小林揽住，把他高挑瘦削的身体摁倒在玄关上，开始胡乱的扒起来小林的裤子。  
也许是熬夜喝了太多的酒，小林的抵抗没有什么力气，或许也只是小林他并没有多么想反抗，木岛没花太多功夫就顺利的含到了小林的阴茎。  
小林整个人和他，和刚刚那个男人都不一样，干净整洁，温顺安静，鼻子埋在阴毛里还可以闻到一点沐浴液的香味。木岛开始为小林口交。像是含着一根糖棍一样，他嘬嘬的吮吸着，好像小林的阴茎有多么的美味一样。小林的手指毫不顾虑的插在木岛肮脏的头发里，企图推开木岛的脑袋，却又不敢太过用力，他无法阻止这样的木岛，于是在快感羞耻和无力中，抽泣着哭了出来，同时诚实的在木岛的口舌里挺立起来。  
木岛的吮吸渐渐的连吸糖棍都不是了，他口里的动作缓了下来，仿佛是含着母亲乳头睡去的婴儿一样，含着小林还未到顶点发泄的性器，就这样的睡着了。  
在睡意彻底淹没他的意识之前，他想。  
那个男人，真是像漫画里一样没有脸的路人一样啊。  
他试图回忆起那个男人的长相，结果记忆里只有一片空白，然后他的意识也整个坠入了空白。

木岛宏睡着了。

 

END


End file.
